Alice Kingsleigh and the Mad Hatter
by dogsrplayful
Summary: This is basically a continuation of the movie Alice in Wonderland. Hatter loves Alice, but she has to return to her own world after slaying the Jabberwocky. Will he get his love? Note: it's mostly going to be an AxMH fluff. Alice x Mad Hatter
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! This is my first Alice in Wonderland fanfic, so please don't kill me if it sucks, okay?**

**I love the pairing of Alice and the Mad Hatter, and there aren't enough of those. So, this is a continuation of the movie, except in the end, when Hatter whispered "Fairfarren, Alice" to her, there is one thing I have changed slightly. Will be mostly from Alice's POV.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Watching the Mad Hatter futterwacken was one of my favorite sights in the world. He had often bragged about how good at it he was, and now I saw that he was not lying.

The dance ended, and he came over to stand behind me as we watched the White Queen walk over to the Jabberwocky's head. Pulling a tiny vial out of some pocket, she held it under one of its fangs, dripping with blood. Besides me, the Cheshire Cat vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Blood of the Jabberwocky. You have our everlasting gratitude. For you help on our behalf," the White Queen said, handing me the vial full of the purplish liquid.

"Will this take me home?" I asked. I still felt bad about leaving Hamish standing alone in the gazebo without an answer.

"If that is what you choose," replied the White Queen. Reaching out with a smile, she gently stroked my cheek with one hand, and I felt an answering smile spread across my face. Then, she turned and walked away, standing with Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Cheshire Cat, Bayard, and all of my other friends with one exception - the Mad Hatter.

Gently, I popped open the vial, staring curiously at the purple liquid inside.

"You could stay," the Hatter whispered from behind me, and I spun to look him in the eye. He stared straight back, sadness and some other emotion in his captivating green eyes.

"What an idea: a crazy, mad, wonderful idea." I told him, smiling fondly at the green eyes that I loved so much. Wait, what did I just say?

Leaving no time for me to be shocked at what I had just thought, I continued. Hatter began to smile hopefully, still staring into my eyes.

"But I can't. There are questions I need to answer, things I have to do." Hatter frowned unhappily. Glancing away from his eyes, boring into me, I once more opened the vial, tipping back my head and drinking it. Through the clear glass, I could see the Hatter, still staring at me sadly.

"Be back again before you know it," I murmured.

"You won't remember me," the Hatter whispered back in a mournful tone.

"Of course I will! How could I forget?" _The man I love_, a voice added in my head.

The Hatter didn't answer me, dropping his eyes slightly down my face, and then back up to my eyes.

"Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked, party to break the sad silence between us, and partly because I was honestly curious. Apparently, it was the right thing to say, for the Hatter's lips twitched upward into a smile.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he whispered, smiling slightly at me. I grinned back, and he leaned foward.

"Fairfarren, Alice," he whispered in my ear. Bending slightly more, his lips brushed my cheek, then he pulled back, staring into my eyes once more. I have no idea how long we stood there, staring into each other's eyes, but it felt like an eternity - and I enjoyed it.

Without me realizing, as captivated as I was in the Mad Hatter's eyes, I didn't notice everything around me begin to fade into a greyish mist. The Hatter remained until the end, however, something I was thankful for. His green eyes were the last to fade out - one of them swirling until it transformed into the top of the rabbit hole I had originally fallen into. Sighing, I climbed out. I missed the Hatter already.

* * *

**Mad Hatter's POV**

Once Alice had completely vanished from my view, I sighed, turning around slowly.

"Hatter," the White Queen murmured. I turned.

"Yes, Majesty?" I whispered, to hide my cracking, grief-stricken voice.

"Come with us to the palace. I would like to talk to you." With that, she turned away, climbing onto her steed. I turned towards the Bandersnatch, one of the few memories of Alice that would remain with me. I would never forget how strong and beautiful she looked when she came charging to our Queen, on her beast, mere moments before we departed, in the shining armor with her shield and Vorpal sword in hand.

Back at the castle, I sighed, my heart heavy in my chest. I sat down on the bed that Her Majesty had lent to me. Closing my eyes, I imagined Alice, once more, marching dutifully into battle with the Jabberwocky, her back straight, so sign of fear on her face. Again, I sighed, holding in a tear that threatened to trickle down my face.

"Hatter?" the Rabbit asked from the doorway, and I looked up. "The Queen would like to meet you on the balconey." Having delivered his message, he trotted away. I turned to a chair where I had lain my precious hat, and put my hat on my head. After all, how could I be the Mad Hatter without my hat?

The Queen looked out at her kingdom as I approached. Hearing my footfalls, she turned.

"Majesty," I acknowledged, bowing.

"Hatter," she said, smiling softly at me. We had always been close, but close as friends, not lovers, and that was how we were most comfortable.

"I wanted to talk to you about Alice."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did it suck? Was it okay? Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

The days had been long since I left Wonderland. Although I had refused to marry Hamish, Hamish's father had signed me as an apprentice to his company. On the voyage to China that I had been taking, I saw and greeted Absolem, now a butterfly. Although I certainly enjoyed seeing my old friend, the meeting brought up things that I missed from Wonderland. These memories had been so painful that I had repressed them. The Hatter's eyes, sadness reigning as he looked at me before I left...the Hatter's lips, gently brushing against my cheek...

But what was it that I missed so badly? Shouldn't I be thinking of Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the White Queen, Bayard, and all the others, rather than just the Hatter? Was there a specific reason that I was only thinking of the Mad Hatter? I had not known the answer, so I decided to go back to Wonderland.

* * *

**Mad Hatter's POV**

"Alice?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly. The Queen turned to look at me.

"Yes, Hatter. Alice." she told me, and I sighed, thinking of the girl.

"Hatter, you haven't been eating enough. For all of nearly two weeks, you've barely eaten, and you haven't even been working at your trade. All this started only after Alice left." Mirana, the White Queen, looked at me questioningly.

"I miss her, Majesty," I murmured, looking at the ground. "I miss her a lot."

"Hatter, I miss her too, but I'm still eating enough. Why are you affected by the loss of her? Tell me this, Hatter: are you in love with her?" Taking a deep breath, I stood in silence for a few moments.

"Yes." I admitted in a whisper. The White Queen nodded, seeming satisfied.

"You may leave." she told me. I nodded, and began to turn back the way I had come. "Oh, and Hatter?" she called after me. I turned, looking at her with my green eyes. "Alice wasn't lying. She will be back before you know it."

Not knowing how to respond to that, I simply nodded, and continued to walk back to my chambers. To her, it may be before she knew it, but to me, Wonderland with her absence was an eternity.

* * *

Tweedledee and Tweedledum came into my room a few days later as I stared unseeingly at the white ceiling. It was the White Queen's palace; of course everything was white. Sometimes, the color mad me feel relaxed, and happy, and sometime it made me feel trapped, and sometimes it made me like I was about to explode and sometimes -

_Hatter. _I froze at the familiar voice, startled out of my trance. Frantically, I looked around, but Alice was nowhere to be seen. It was simply an illusion, of her voice snapping me out of my trances as they had many times before.

"Hey, Hatter, you," one of the Tweedles said. Although it wasn't Alice's voice, it was enough to gently shake me out of my stupor.

"Yes, boys?" I sat up, looking down at them. One of them elbowed the other as they both squinted at me.

"Hey, does he look kinda..?" one murmured. I resolved to check my appearance in the mirror as soon as they were gone.

"Shut up!" the other whispered, elbowing harder. The first Tweedle stomped on his foot, and an all-out war began.

"Boys!" I said sharply. It was so unlike me that they both stopped, and stared at me in shock. I took a deep breath to calm my irritable temper, which had gotten worse since Alice left. "Boys, please just tell me whatever it was you came for, and then you can leave and continue whatever it was you were doing."

At _this_, one of the Tweedles stepped forward, a piece of paper in his hand. "Her Majesty says to give this to you. Said it's from Alice." Eagerly, I shot up, snatching the paper out of his hand.

"Tell the Queen I said thanks," I told them, to get them out of the room in case I broke down (which I would do, if the letter contained any information besides that she was coming back quickly). The fat boys waddled out of the room, murmuring to one another.

"Geez, what is with the hatter?"

"He looked so happy after the Jabberwocky was slain!"

"Yeah, and he did the futterwacken!"

"Can't say I've seen a better futterwackener!"

"Maybe it's the girl, Alice?"

"What about her?"

Glancing back to check that they weren't watching, I turned quickly to glance at the looking glass. Staring into it, I realized that without Alice, my green eyes had lost some of their sparkle.

Tuning out the rest of the Tweedles' conversation, I turned to the sheet of white paper, apprehensive and excited about what it might contain. Staring at it intensely, I ran my hand over it gently, as though it might crumbles to dust between my fingertips. Breathing in deeply, I tore open the seal and began reading.

"_Dear Majesty,_" it began in her handwriting, which was a very fine handwriting, a very fine writing indeed, a right Alice handwriting, a very right Alice handwriting, a very -

_Hatter_. The voice rung through my mind, dazing me temporarily. I shook my head to clear it, and kept on reading.

"_It has been too long since I last saw you and everyone else in Wonderland. Please tell the Tweedles I said hi, give Cheshire my warmest greetings -" _I nearly growled aloud. How could she want to give greetings to that fooling, mischeivous, hat-stealing, grinning cat? I took a deep breath, and read on.

"_- and tell Hatter that I miss him dearly. I shall be coming to visit again soon, and this time, it should not have to be so brief. I have told my family and all that I am connected to in this world that I must take a break from humanity and my insane schedule to relax. I warned them that I shall go for a long hike, and camp when I find an appropriate spot. Of course, I shall not do this - I will pack everything as an alibi, but will hide it somewhere in the bushes before jumping through the same rabbit hole. I am writing this note the night before I leave - I shall just drop this down the hole, and I hope it reaches you._

_Warmest sincerities,_

_Alice Kingsley"_

I took a deep breath, my head spinning in happiness. Alice was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

I nearly lept with joy as I managed to run into my old friend, the Bandersnatch. Originally, he had tried to kill me, but...long story. Still kind to me for whatever reason, he allowed me to slide onto his back, and I promptly told him where I was going. Without another word, he thundered off with me on his back.

Only a few hours later as compared to what might have been days, I slid off of the Bandersnatch's back, and thanked him. Inclining his head to me, he ran off, back to whatever he was doing before giving me the lift. I raised my head, sighing at the beauty of the cherry trees planted around the Queen's courtyard. They seemed happier - perhaps the Queen's maid really had spoken kinder to them when she asked.

Glancing up at the castle, I somehow looked directly at the balcony - and standing there was a figure I had expected to never see again. Instantly reconizing the hat, I ran forward, not wanting to wait for one of the Queen's welcoming committees. I reached the door at about the same time the Hatter did. He opened it just as I reached for the doorknob, and I ended up falling flat onto my face. Or, at least, I would have, if the Hatter hadn't caught me and righted me, staring intensely into my eyes. His eyes seemed absurdly bright for some reason - like a fire that had gone out, and been suddenly relighted.

"Alice," he murmured, never breaking his hold on my waist, nor the eye contact. "My dear Alice..." He pulled me into a hug, and I didn't resist.

"You haven't the slightest idea how I have missed you, Hatter," I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Did my letter reach the palace?"

"Yes, Alice, it did. It cheered me immensely." Taking a deep breath, he gazed happily out at the road from which I had come, not letting me move out of his embrace.

"My dear, dear Alice, what _you_ have suffered as a result of our separation, I am sure that my suffering was much greater." I looked up at him, questions in my eyes, but he refused to meet my gaze, staring instead at the cherry trees which decorated the entire front of the palace. I sighed, resting my head against his chest once more, as he continued to hold me tightly. It felt so much like home to be safe from the horrors of Wonderland in his arms, and I had been travelling a lot that day. Eventually, I felt asleep, my head still leaning against his chest, and still trapped in his embrace.

* * *

**Mad Hatter's POV**

It made me ecstatic to finally, _finally_, hold my love in my arms. I didn't let her go, not for a moment, I had missed her so much. Rocking on my feet slightly, I held her tight to me, staring out at the path which had brought her back to me. And for once in my life, I felt _calm._ I didn't feel a trace of madness in me, for the moment.

Have you ever heard that sometimes, someone can change themselves for a person?

I have, and I didn't believe it until now.

I had never felt less mad than I did now, with the love of my life in my arms. All I wished was that she would stay forever with me in Wonderland.

You see? There's another example of the influence that Alice Kingsleigh has had on me. The official name for "Wonderland" is Underland. Before Alice, I simply called it Underland, as everyone else did. But then I fell in love with the one who called it Wonderland, and I changed. I stopped calling it "Underland, and now my home is not "Underland", it is "Wonderland."

How confusing love is.

I barely noticed it when Alice was asleep, her head on my chest. Smiling fondly down at her, I glanced at the sky, having not realized how late it had gotten. Carefully, so as not to wake her up, I took my Alice in my arms, and walked inside. Not wanting to find the Queen to ask about another spare room, I simply laid her down on my bed, which was way to big for me as it was. Sitting down in the chair at the bedside, I waited for Alice to awaken.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I came to my senses, suddenly aware that I was lying down on a pristine white bed, the covers tucked over me. Without opening my eyes, I began to think about how I had gotten there, but nothing in my memory allowed me to recall. I did, however, remember a certain man that I had a fancy for (who did not return the fancy, I was afraid) embracing me...and I never recalled leaving that embrace. We must have stayed as we were for hours.

Turning onto my side, I opened my eyes groggily. The sight before me was one I had not expected to meet - the Hatter was sitting in a chair, watching me, gentleness in his eyes. I smiled at him, happy to finally be back in Wonderland, where I belonged.

"Alice," he whispered fondly, seeing me awake. I sat up, and without waiting for another moment, I leaned over, and hugged him tightly. He was frozen for a moment before returning the embrace.

"Alice, I'm glad you're finally awake," he whispered to me, brushing his lips across first one cheek, then the other, making me blush profusely. Finally pulling back from our embrace, he chuckled at my blush before standing and leaving the room, leaving me in dazed confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

_I came to my senses, suddenly aware that I was lying down on a pristine white bed, the covers tucked over me. Without opening my eyes, I began to think about how I had gotten there, but nothing in my memory allowed me to recall. I did, however, remember a certain man that I had a fancy for (who did not return the fancy, I was afraid) embracing me...and I never recalled leaving that embrace. We must have stayed as we were for hours._

_Turning onto my side, I opened my eyes groggily. The sight before me was one I had not expected to meet - the Hatter was sitting in a chair, watching me, gentleness in his eyes. I smiled at him, happy to finally be back in Wonderland, where I belonged._

_"Alice," he whispered fondly, seeing me awake. I sat up, and without waiting for another moment, I leaned over, and hugged him tightly. He was frozen for a moment before returning the embrace._

_"Alice, I'm glad you're finally awake," he whispered to me, brushing his lips across first one cheek, then the other, making me blush profusely. Finally pulling back from our embrace, he chuckled at my blush before standing and leaving the room, leaving me in dazed confusion._

**Alice's POV**

Blinking, I laid as I was for a few minutes as the thoughts in my head swirled. When I had finally sorted my inner musings, I flipped back the covers and hopped out, automatically making the bed after me.

Suddenly, I heard a gentle click as the door opened, and I turned to see who it was. A maid cautiously poked her head around, and I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Her Majesty sent me to see if you were awake, and if so, then to assist you in whatever you might need?" The last part was asked as a question.

"I'm fine, thanks. Should I come down for breakfast with the court after bathing?"

The maid replied, "It's your choice - you could have breakfast downstairs in the dining area, or I could bring up whatever you would like for breakfast in bed." I thought about it for a moment.

"I'd like to come downstairs. Could you extend my dearest thanks for lodging in the palace to the Queen?" The maid again nodded, and dissappeared.

After my bath, I chose a gentle green dress for the day. Later, I realized why I had picked that one out of all the clothes in the wardrobe - it was the color of the Hatter's eyes. The though made me blush - thank goodness it didn't occur to me in front of the Hatter, for he would have certainly inquired what caused the sudden heat in my cheeks.

I walked happily down the stairs, smiling when I saw the one who I had missed so dearly during my time in London. He smiled back at me, and I turned to properly greet the Queen.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," I said, with a small bow. Gracefully, she smiled back.

"Please, simply call me Mirana. After all you have done for Underland, it is the least I could do for you." I smiled back at her with a nod, and headed over to where the Hatter was sitting. Pulling out an empty chair, I saw next to him. I looked down at the pristine white tablecloth.

"Without Mallyumkin throwing sugar cubes into Thackery's tea cup, tea seems so boring and ordinary nowadays," I mused. Besides me, the Hatter turned and grinned.

"That it is, dear Alice," he replied. Tilting my head slightly to the side, I realized that I had only heard his true name spoken once.

"Tell me, Hatter," I said, stirring sugar into my tea, "Why is it that only Cheshire called you Tarrant? And is that your true name?" Staring into his tea, it was evident that my question had brought memories.

"Well, my true name was indeed Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp. Everyone else simply called me the "Mad Hatter" or "Hatter" because of the hats I made, and the nickname stuck. I suppose Chess just wanted to bring up my memories of the time before the Red Queen's rule, I suppose. Down with the Bloody Big Head, even though I suppose she is already down...down in the Outlands..down in her rule...down in opinions...down in - "

"Hatter!" I called, trying to shake him out of his ranting. His head shot up, and he hit it on a light fixture hanging above our heads. I couldn't stifle a giggle that escaped my lips.

"Sorry. I was never intending for the light fixture to attack you," I joked. He chuckled along with me, although he was still rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, what do you want to do today, champion Alice?" We had finished breakfast, and were simply taking a walk in the garden. I smiled at him.

"Perhaps we could visit Thackery, Mally, and the Tweedles? I do miss them all, and besides, one can simply never have enough tea." He grinned.

"What an idea - it's simply spendid, astounding, excellent, amusing, entertaining, enjoyable - " Again I called him out of his trance.

"Oh, indeed, yes. Well, let's go find some steeds, yes?" He asked me.

"Would it be disreputable if I were to ride the Bandersnatch?" I asked.

"No, not at all! Do go ahead, brave Alice." I smiled.

"So, shall we get you a steed? And perhaps inform Mirana of our plans, too." He nodded, and we agreed to split up to get the job faster - I was to inform Mirana, and he to talk to the stable - boy.

As we were parting, agreeing to meet back at the gates in ten minutes, he turned. "Oh, and Alice? Lovely dress you have on. I do consider it one of my finer works." He turned back around, and headed off to the stables, whistling cheerfully, leaving me staring awestruck in his wake. Him, otherwise known as the Hatter? Made the dress I was wearing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's POV**

After telling Mirana where the Hatter and I were going to be, I set off with some excitement towards the stables. There, I found my beloved Hatter gently stroking the neck of a horse, with the tamed Bandersnatch next to him. He glanced up at my approach, and grinned as he saw me. Happily, I smiled back.

"Let us depart," I said. He grinned.

"A fabulous idea, Champion. After all, what would be the point of having steeds - or in your case, Bandersnatches - if we didn't ride them?" My own grin stretched, and off we rode.

We dismounted at a beautiful lake, grassy green surrounding it on all sides. I smiled as I plunked down on the lush grass, sighing in happiness. This grass was softer than any in London!

Glancing over, I saw my beloved Hatter staring at me with an unidentifiable look in his eyes.

"Hatter," I murmured quietly, loathe to break the peace and silence surrounding us, "I never did know. What is your real name? I mean, Hatter is a perfectly good name, and you're called the Mad Hatter, and it's a madly, wonderfully, fabulously good - Oh, forget it. What is your real name?"

The Mad Hatter was smiling as he heard me begin to ramble, then stop myself before I sounded mad. Not that being mad was a bad thing, and especially not in the Mad Hatter.

"Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp. The rest of my clan perished during the Horvendush Day." At this, his large green eyes grew impossibly sad. It depressed me to see them.

"I'm sorry, Tarrant," I whispered, using his true name for the first time. His head snapped up as I leaned in to hug him. For a moment, I was afraid of my bold move as he stiffened under my arms. Then, he relaxed, and held me closer.

"You know," he murmured in my ear, "That's one of only a few times that my true name has been used in the years following the rise of the Red Queen. And I have never heard it spoken in such beautiful tones."

I assumed he was simply talking about my London accent. There was no way that a man as wonderful and mad as he could love, or even like, such a boring, plain girl like me.

After a while, we both pulled back from the embrace, only to rearrange ourselves, sitting side by side and looking out at the lake. As though he could not resist touching me, Tarrant reached out and wrapped an arm around my waist. Internally, I thrilled at his touch, a blush spreading over my features. In return, I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he sighed in contentment.

After a long while, he pressed his lips to my cheek, withdrawing his arm. Gently, he spin us around so that we were sitting face to face.

"Alice," he began in a serious tone. I waited, apprehensive.

"Alice, I was thinking of making you a dress. What color would you like?" I raised my eyebrows.

"But I thought you were a hatter, not a dress maker?" My sentence trailed upwards into a question.

"Oh, my sweetling, I can make many things, from hats to dresses to scarves to gloves. And for you, I believe I could even attempt a sock or two." I smiled.

"Well, then, what colors do you have? I'm sure that, if your skill in dressmaking is the same as your skill in hatting, you could make any color look unbelieveably gorgeous."

"Thank you, but you give me too much credit. And back to the colors, I can make you a dress in whichever color you would like!"

"Why don't you choose, Tarrant? You undoubtedly have much better taste in colors than I do - in London, it was all drab colors and formal clothing!"

His face was priceless at my words. Uncontrollably, I burst out laughing, and after a minute, he joined in too. I only laughed harder at what my mother would think, me alone with a male such as my Hatter, and rolling on the ground in laughter.

Gasping, I finally made some effort to control myself, and with some deep breaths, I was back to myself.

"Well, then, overlooking the horror of a colorless world, what color would look best on you?" Reaching into a pocket, Tarrant pulled out small scraps of fabric, in varieties of colors. He held them up, examining each one closely.

"Aha! I have it!" he exclaimed, triumphantly holding up a color. Gently, he pulled out my arm, and laid it against my pale skin.

"A pretty light blue. It suits you, do you agree?" I looked up, and nodded.

"It's wonderful, Tarrant." He grinned, then looked up at the sky. I followed his lead, and was shocked when I discovered it was beginning to get dark.

"We'd best be going now. Ready, sweetling?" I smiled, and allowed him to help me up from the ground. In a futile attempt to flirt, I fluttered my eyelashes at him before climbing onto the Bandersnatch.

"Race you!" I yelled, and took off for Marmoreal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chessur's POV:**

"Why is that, my love?" I asked Alice, turning sideways in the air as I spoke. It was such fun to use my evaporating skills, even when they were not neccessary, and especially when talking to such a beautiful Champion as our Alice. We were in the gardens of Marmoreal, and she was prowling for dandelion roots, supposedly to cook.

"To be honest, I believe that such dull people do not feel any craving for stimulation of the taste buds. I think that such a tea suits them, it being as bitter as their hearts." I rolled around and grinned at her.

"Fascinating solution, my dear. In that case, would we be.. more interesting, so to speak?" She stopped, and turned to smile at me.

"Of course, Chessur. I wouldn't have come here - home, rather, were you not."

"Alice?" Tarrant's voice was suspiciously nearby, and Alice spun, rather quickly, I noticed. It was clear that she returned Tarrant's affection, it was simply that neither had the nerves to tell each other.

"Hatter!" Alice smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, my dear," he responded, shooting an accusatory glare at me. I grinned innocently back at him. It was obvious that he was simply jealous of my evaporating skills - and of my ability to wear his own hat better than himself.

"Chess was just helping me look for dandelion roots. I'm showing Mirana the recipe for tea in London, although I couldn't imagine why she should want it - such a bitter, boring tea," she prattled. The Hatter simply smiled, entranced.

"And my tea is more enjoyable?" With such a gleam in his eye, you would think that Alice was offering him a chance to be the King of Underland - with herself at his side, of course.

"Well, you'd best be on your way," I purred, although I doubt either of them noticed with how lost in each other they were, and evaporated out of the garden.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"Of course! I love your tea, my Hatter!" I caught the faint metaphor in my words, and blushing furiously, regretting them as soon as they were out of my mouth. Luckily for me, Tarrant didn't seem to notice, rambling on about the making of the recipes of the finest teas. I laughed, and continued my search for my roots, and when my basket was full, I stopped the Hatter's line of drivel.

"Hatter, would you care to come with me? I'm bringing this to Mirana to teach her the recipe of the bitter stuff."

"Well, delightedly!" And with that, off we went, my arm tucked into his, chatting merrily as we entered the castle. Everything seemed so bright since the fall of the Red Queen's court, even the constant, pure white of Mirana's kingdom. All of the plants and animals, even the very soil, it seemed, was pleased at the returning reign of the White Queen.

"I suppose I will let you teach our Queen in privacy, dear Alice," the Hatter said, releasing me courteously at her door. My heart sped up, of its own accord, at his simple endearment.

"I trust you will keep me company, after your tutorial?" I smiled happily at the hope in his eyes.

"Of course. Your workroom, I suppose?"

"Naturally." He grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back at the endearing gap between his teeth. On anyone else, it would have looked goofy or unattractive, but on Tarrant, it only added to his appeal.

"You really must make me a hat someday, Tarrant - if I may call you that?" I asked, hesitating slightly.

"Of course, I'd be pleased were you to call me Tarrant - after all, what is a name for if not to be used?" I smiled. "Regardless of names and their uses, Alice, I should love to not only hat your head, but perhaps to make you a dress? Blue, I suppose, is your color?" His eyes roamed over my body, clearly already calculating sizes for such a design. I grinned happily.

"Of course! A dress in any color you choose, I would love, but I trust your experience more than anything else. Now, I really must not keep Mirana waiting. Good-bye, my dear Tarrant!"

"Good-bye, dear Alice."

I stepped into her spacious rooms, and as I closed the door gently, I leaned against it for a moment, slightly dazed. Tarrant was going to make me a dress, and such a dress as created with his fingers, I supposed, would require many fitting sessions. How had he known my color so quickly? Had he simply guessed because that was the color I was wearing on that day when I learned my destiny?

"Alice! How pleasant," I turned at the White Queen's voice, and smiled happily at her. I truly did love Mirana - she was list a sister to me.

"Majesty," I responded with a tiny, polite curtsy. She shook her head and fluttered her fingers at me in disapproval.

"You really must call me by my given name. I don't want my head to inflate, after all... such as my ... sister's." She grimaced at the mere thought of Iracebeth's swollen head.

I smiled.

"But Mirana, you could never be as heartless as Iracebeth. Your oath, remember?" She paused, and turned to me solemnly.

"But all oaths can be broken with enough motivation. Now, please do sit." She gestured at a couch - white, of course - and I sat, gay mood restored. I pulled out the recipe for the bitter tea, and placed it on her counter. She took a look at it, and as she gathered the ingredients, she began to speak.

"Are you satisfied with your clothing here? I know that such frocks that I have may not be suited to your size, my dear, Upelkutchen or none, but precisely how many of each article should you need? The Hatter could always make you something."

"That's kind of funny, I was just talking to him today. He said he'd make me a dress, in blue." I smiled at the memory, and Mirana smiled in return as she finished stirring her mixture, and took a cautious sip.

"Speaking of the Hatter, I wanted to ask you something earlier, but never did get around to it. What are your relations?"

I paused in confusion. To be honest, I didn't even know what our relationship was myself. Mirana, however, mistook my hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I don't mean to pry. But truly, he wouldn't have interfered with your slaying of the Jabberwocky if he didn't have affections for you - even though he saw that you were struggling at the time. Not to mention, the two of you look so happy together."

By this time, we had both risen, and she was gliding me back to her door as we spoke.

"Now, one last question before you leave: If you cannot answer the question of your feelings for each other, do you at least know yours?"

"Yes, Mirana ... I think ... I think I just might love him." I said in a quiet voice, thinking about the implications of those words. The Queen smiled happily.

"Congratulations, Alice. That's the first step. Now, thank you very much for the tea - I plan to investigate into some of its healing properties on various ailments. Goodbye, Alice, my Champion!"

The door appeared almost to drift shut behind me, and I had taken several steps before I realized that I had never asked her - the first step to what?

* * *

**Oh, my, it's so good to be writing this story again. This is truly one of my favorites, but because there's less reviews on this one, I had to put it on hiatus with some of my others. (: Now, however, I feel like I have a better grasp on where I want this story to go. Don't forget to check my blog at .com, I usually talk about my plans for stories. (:**

**Thank you for reading, hope you're enjoying it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV:**

I thought of him as I wandered aimlessly through the castle halls, relishing his smile, the way his emotions were so clearly reflected on his face. When he was happy, even his clothes seemed to have a lighter air about them. What would his clothes be like, I wondered idly, when his mouth was pressed against mine, hands roaming my body...

Suddenly, I crashed into something rock-hard right in front of me.

"Oof," I muttered as the air whooshed out of my lungs.

"Oh! Oh, dear Alice, I'm so sorry," he apologized, a light lisp slipping into his words as he spoke in a rush. "I didn't see you coming, entirely my fault! Are you alright?"

I began to blush, finding the object of my daydreams solidly in front of me. I'd begun to have the most wanton thoughts about him, too - most horrible! What if he could read my emotions on my face?

"Yes - yes, I'm fine, Tarrant. Thank you. What about you? Are you alright?"

He smiled at my concern. "Well, Alice dearest, I'd be more worried about you. You're so much thinner than me - not that it's a bad thing. It suits you - right proper Alice size..."

"Hatter!"

"... I'm fine."

I laughed gently. "Where we you going in such a rush, anyways... Tarrant?"

Was it just me, or did he take a deep breath as I spoke his true name, sliding his tongue over his lips? The green of his eyes that I loved so much was deepening - or lightening, into a silver color, depending on how you looked at it...

His head twitched suddenly, as though shaking himself out of a silent rant, and his eyes returned to their happy, innocent green.

"I could ask the same of you, my dear," he chuckled, leaning in as his eyebrows twitched happily. His face went perfectly solemn, and in a conspiratorial whisper, he asked his usual question.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" His eyes stared meaningfully into mine, and his bright lips were close... so close to mine...

Then he leaned out again, and as though a spell was broken, his joyful persona broke through once more.

"But as for myself, Alice, I was actually just coming to find you."

"Find me?" I asked, head still spinning slightly from his sudden change of attitude and previous proximity.

"Why, but of course!" he exclaimed, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stood up straight, rocking back on his heels in a - nervous, perhaps? - gesture that I had come to find endearing, being unique only to my dear Mad Hatter Tarrant Hightopp.

"Whatever for?" I asked, perplexed. It so happened to be that I was just coming to look for him, too, but that was not the point. I had an excuse - I loved the man dearly, if not as a beau then at least as a friend - and it was only natural that I would attempt to spend time with him whenever I found myself alone in my rooms.

"Why, you promised you would let me make you a dress!" His hands spread wide, indicating the template for such a dress, and I smiled, remembering.

"But of course. Shall we go, then?" I tucked my arm into his, and started strolling back down the hall the way that Tarrant had come.

"What, pray tell, was your destination, my dear?"

"Actually," I smiled ruefully, "I was going to look for you. There was nothing to do in my rooms, you see." The excuse tacked on to the end seemed feeble even to my own ears, but the Hatter seemed to accept this explanation, facing forward once more, humming to himself as we continued to walk. Tarrant stared off into space, smiling happily as we walked. I could nearly see the creative gears beginning to spin in his head - designing bodices and skirts, stockings and hats, adding lace and frills to the perfect edges. His mind was a sketchpad and model for him, all in one, and right now the pen of his imagination was scratching.

Suddenly, he started, and turned to me with a gap-toothed grin.

"Welcome to my workship, milady." He bowed gallantly and gestured me inside.

I smiled as I looked around the room - it was as fully mad as one could only expect. In various corners and along the sides of the room, rolls of fabric (some as tall as the Knave) leant against walls precariously, some leaning only on others. On pegs stationed randomly around the room, completed dresses hung, hats dangled, and pins were stuck like pins into the walls. As I looked around in awe, I noticed the mannekins, sitting on his desk, some hanging on walls at a tilt, other half-bodied mannekins sitting on the floor across the room, all covered in half-finished projects.

I stepped closer to the nearest fabric that caught my eye, a little slip of sky blue silk sitting on his worktable. I reached out, touching it cautiously, and gasped aloud at the feel. This was softer than any silk in the world, any fabric from China!

"Absolem was generous enough to loan me some of his surplus makings," Tarrant piped in from behind me, and I turned, smiling at it.

"This is wonderful, Hatter."

"You've never seen it before?" His head was tipped to the side, a confused look on his face. "I had thought that I'd shown you into here... Perhaps it was simply a dream, or Time messing with my head again! You know, Alice, he never did get over me killing him. I had to, though - you hadn't shown up yet..."

I tuned Tarrant's rambling out, turning my back on him and stepping closer to one of the few full-bodied, fully clothed mannekins in the room. It wore a dress of the most beautiful sky blue - topped off with a wide strip of midnight blue ribbon, just beneath the bust, and topped off with a little lace-and-beads flower to the right, on the ribbon. I reached out to stroke the dress, only peripherally noticing that the Hatter's words had trickled to a halt.

"Tarrant, is it Absolem's - ouch!" I jerked my hand back, started at the pinprick from a pin that I had never seen. As I stared in shock at the beautiful dress, the prick on my cradled finger welled, and began to bleed.

The Hatter was at my side in moments.

"Oh, Alice, love! I'm so sorry, I should have warned you, that dress is not quite complete..." In rushing over to cradle my finger himself, Tarrant had ended up with his front pressed against my back, arms wrapped around me from both sides to tenderly examine the damage. Apparently, he realized this at the same time I did, for he stepped back, clearing his throat.

"Let me bandage that for you, my dear." He busied himself with pulling a little white piece of cloth from somewhere within his many pockets, shaking it out and twirling into a bandage-like shape. I simply watched him, still dazed from the sudden chain of events that had just conspired.

He tied the dressing around my injured finger, and gazed into my eyes solemnly as he held it, checking for any show of pain.

"You know," I murmured aloud as I dropped my eyes to my finger, avoiding his gaze, "whenever I was injured, Father would always kiss the spot that had been hurt. He promised it would make it better, and I believed it did."

I blushed as soon as I realized what I'd said. Why, that was simply asking for a kiss! I chatised myself silently.

"A wonderful practice. I'd be pleased to do the same." Tarrant murmured. (Why was it that everything he said in that low undertone seemed smooth and alluring?)

Without breaking eye contact, he gently lifted my left palm to his face, and dropped a light kiss on my lowest knuckle. He paused, gauging my reaction.

"Tarrant," I whispered, intending to tell him to stop - I was older than that, I knew that a kiss to an injured area did nothing more than convince you of a parent's love.

He took my whispered purr to be acceptance, and dipped his head, gently pressing his lips to the next knuckle up, then the next, and then finally the injured tip of my index finger.

He glanced up again, pulling me into a close hug.

"Better?" he asked, and I only smiled into his chest in answer.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait for updates, guys - my Muse had most regrettably left me. I surely must find another one, I believe - although I am not yet sure if I've found one. We shall see, I suppose. (:**

**I hope you liked it! I already have the idea for the next chapter on the works (: Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's POV:**

He stepped back gently from the hug, and I smiled, still slightly light-headed as he grinned at me.

"Well, should we get onto the measurements for your dress now?"

I nodded happily, eager to see what creation he had in mind for me. To my surprise, he reached out to the dress that I had just been admiring - the one made of the softest silk.

"Mind yourself, there's still pins," he chuckled at the late warning as he slipped it lightly over my head. I gasped at the sensation of the fabric, slipping over my skin. It felt as soft as fur, but when I glanced down, the entire dress seemed to shimmer and give off a light of its own. I lifted my hand to brush my hand over it experimentally, and to my surprise, the sleeve seemed almost to move with me, shifting around my arm. I smiled, gazing up at the Hatter.

"This one is the one you were making for me?"

He nodded, eyes bright, happy with my reaction.

"Indeed. I'm glad you like it, milady." I smiled softly at him, and he grinned back, the bow tie on his jacket front seeming to rise with his enthusiasm.

"Now, if I may...?" He slipped the dress over my head, and to my surprise, instead of pulling out a tape measure, he simply wrapped his long fingers around my arm, and slipped an invisible pin out of a point in the dress, slipping it instead closer to my arm.

"No tape measure?" I asked, watching him work. He smiled up at me, continuing his efforts without merely a pause.

"I prefer to feel the shape of the work as it comes together, rather." I smiled, and watched as he switched to my other arm, tightening various parts of the sleeve, loosening others. Then he hesitated, and gingerly moved down to my waist.

"Alice..?" he asked tentatively, laying his hands gently on my hips, kneeling in front of me. I gasped, and my heart rate instantly accelerated.

"May I..?" Gently, he pulled on the fabric to remind me of what he was talking about. Trying to ignore my plummeting hopes, I nodded, swallowing over the lump in my throat. What was I thinking? Of course he didn't feel the same way about me as I did about him, and I was foolish to expect more. _What would you expect, Alice,_ I told myself._Think of what your mother would say!_

Tarrant's hands slipped gently over the fabric on my abdomen, pulling it tighter - not quite tight enough to resemble a corset, but enough to show off my bodice appropriately. I looked at him questioningly, and he simply smiled.

"You will look quite becoming in this, my dear," he said, looking at me with persuasive, large green eyes. I searched them for a moment, then chuckled, and after a moment, he joined me in my pointless laughter. His outlandish giggle only made me laugh harder, and soon, we were both leaning against each other, tears of laughter beginning to course their way down our cheeks. As we straightened up, laughter slowing, I realized that Tarrant had joined in to my humor with as much eagerness as I – without ever knowing what we were laughing about. The thought slowed my laughter more than anything, turning it into the warmth of fondness, spreading happily through my body. I smiled softly at him, and his eyes brightened for a moment before he jumped, shaking his head quickly.

"Well," he murmured, pulling a few things tighter. "Does this feel decent to you?"

I looked down at the dress, hugging my body in a stylish, but not uncomfortable fashion. I took an experimental deep breath, and smiled and the fabric's ability to move with me.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, spinning around once in happiness. I leapt towards him, and his arms were already open, embracing me with warmth that a man from Above would never have been capable of giving. Anyone from Above would've been horrified at this outright display of intimacy and desire, but here in Underland, with Tarrant, I felt comfortable.

I leaned back from the hug, and we both grinned at each other goofily.

"I'm glad you like it, Alice," he professed, and gently helped me slip the dress back off of me.

"Now, just a moment..." With that, he rushed back to his sewing machine, and I walked a little closer, watching him work. He was so focused on what he was doing, he never lifted his eyes from the work as he began the final seams. I sat on the far corner of his work-table, and watched him with a smile. He was so passionate about his craft – it was clearly what he'd practiced for years, and his chosen trade. _Trade..._

"Hatter," I began, before realizing what I'd said.

"I mean, Tarrant -" I amended, and he looked up, smiling briefly at me. " - Have you ever traded across Underland? Beyond the White Queen's realm?"

He paused in his cranking of his sewing machine, looking up at me, startled.

"Why, no, I haven't, why do you ask?"

"Well, did you ever know what my trade was – above, I mean?"

"Why, no, actually!" He seemed startled at this fact, and I smiled, amending it quickly.

"I was a merchant. I did my best to make trade routes across the world."

"Alice, are you suggesting - " I nodded, and he stared at the wall blankly for a moment. I waited for him to snap himself out of it, and when he didn't, pursed my lips. Perhaps this wasn't the right time to suggest this...

"Hatter," I whispered, not wanting to cause him to lose a train of thought.

"Hatter!" I hissed, a little more sharply. He jumped, and glanced at me.

"Oh. So sorry, Alice! What were we talking about?" He smiled his hopeful gap-toothed grin, and I smiled back.

"The possibility of trading hats across Underland, and perhaps the Outlands, too, if such would be desireable to you."

"Oh, most certainly! But – but what would be in it for you?" He looked up at me, confused. "I mean, I'm not experienced at the art of trading, oh no, not by any standards, but I'd think that you'd want something in return... Am I incorrect?"

"No, of course you're not incorrect. But I was actually thinking about doing some travelling across Underland, perhaps get to know the land a little better, now that I'm here to stay. And I'd love to help you and see more of your hats along the way."

His eyes began to glitter again, and I smiled.

"You're really here to stay this time?" he asked. "For real?"

He looked like such a young child in that moment, as though asking for a treat that he knew was forbidden. His large eyes looked up at me hopefully, and my heart broke at the thought of what I'd done to him the last time I was here. I had led him to believe that I would stay, and now he was disbelieving of my word.

Perhaps that was what led me to lean in and kiss his cheek impulsively, brushing my lips across his pale skin, feeling his face warm where my lips touched.

"Of course I am, love," I whispered, pulling him into another hug. We stayed nestled against each other for a moment, before he looked down at me.

"Perhaps a travelling dress is in order?" he suggested, eyes twinkling merrily.

I agreed readily.

* * *

**Tried to make it longer as an apology for you all. Hope you enjoyed it, my apologies for the delay!**

**Quite frankly, I'd hoped to go elsewhere for this chapter, but the story took hold and wanted it a bit more loving. And then the trade idea took hold, and voila!**

**Well, anyways, hope you liked it! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, apologies for lack of updates, but I finally have motivation for this!**

**Hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I smiled as I drifted from the dark depths of sleep, and the warm world of a happy dream. I had been dreaming about the Hatter - about our daughter, what she would be named, how he would dress her... Even though I realized it was a dream, I drifted from a bright home in the windmill back to my bed - and the smiling face of the man himself, leaning cheerfully over my bedside.

"Alice, my dear! I'm so very glad you're awake - I had an idea of what to do today, and I wanted to share it with you, and I came in and sat down and you woke up! I didn't mean to - I mean, not that I wish you were still - "

"Hatter!" I laughed, sitting up in bed. My mood was bright, both from the dream and from waking up to the man himself. It truly was an enjoyable process, and one that must be repeated often.

"...Fez." He shook his head solemnly, and I giggled. "Alice, have you been to the beach before?" His eyebrows twitched, as though their own version of the grin that stretched across his face. I smiled.

"Of course, Hatter! I was a sailor... For the most part, though, I walked past the beach onto the ship."

"Then, Alice, we positively must take our own trek to the beach!"

I agreed.

* * *

After the mandatory explanations to Mirana (Yes, Mirana, we'll be safe, no, we won't need a guard, yes, we'll be back by supper) we managed to set off on our own, but not without a picnic basket dangling from the Hatter's merry arm.

It was a pleasure to see him, for once, without the full Scottish dress he usually wore. Instead, he had on his bathing costume - a joyful thing, naturally, made up of greens and blues and yellows and reds all combined in a wonderful swirling pattern that suited the Hatter perfectly. Arm in arm, we began our walk along the little dirt path leading away from the castle. I gazed into the sky, watching as a little flying dragon and a rocking horse with wings began a mid-air brawl. I continued to stare - the scene was highly reminiscent of the last time I arrived in Underland.

"Hatter," I asked, watching as a tiny spurt of flame came from the dragon's mouth. "-Or, Tarrant," I amended, and he smiled. "What are those things?"

His eyes followed mine to the battle in the sky. With another of those gap-toothed grins of his, he reached up, and snatched the rocking horse out of the sky. I gasped, thinking he had swatted it, before I saw that his hands were cupped together, extended out to me.

"It's a horsefly," he responded, slowly opening his hands a little so that I could see the creature captured inside. I peered at it, admiring the fine details on the horse.

"We have horseflies in the Aboveland, too," I replied, "but they don't look anything like this." I gently reached out a finger to lightly brush the tiny rockers, and the little horse jumped, quickly flying out of Tarrant's hands. I watched it fly off, then turned back to my - the - Hatter.

"What are we to do, now? I mean, what do you usually do when you visit the beach?" Tarrant looked at a bit of a loss, turning around the beach himself.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure!" He chuckled gaily, undisturbed by this fact. "It's been years since I've been to the beach... Since before Horunvendush Day, I believe.." His eyes began to fade into orange as he ducked back into his memory, then, suddenly, revived himself. "But I'm here now, and Frabjous Day has passed, and the Jabberwocky is slain and the Red Queen banished and the Knave with her and the White Queen wears the crown and I'm here - with - Alice."

The Hatter's last few words were nearly bit off, and as he spoke the last words, his eyes relaxed once more into their usual happy green. He turned back to me, smiling eagerly.

"Shall we go into the water?" I agreed with no qualms, having worn my bathing costume under my dress. I stood up, and hesitated for a moment before turning my back to Tarrant.

"Tarrant, can you... That is, would you... Unzip my dress?" Tarrant paused. He swallowed, staring at my back for a moment, tentatively resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Alice, my dear.. ah... How do you swim in the Abovelands?"

"With a bathing costume, sill - Ah, I see..." I stopped mid-sentence as I realized what the Hatter was getting at, blushing deeply.

"Ah, very good.." He seemed greatly relieved, and quickly undid the zip on my dress, whistling merrily. I smiled, slipping the edges off my shoulders as I turned to face him.

"Thank you, Tarrant!" I folded up my dress carefully, setting it on top of the picnic basket.

I couldn't say I was altogether pleased at the immensity of the Hatter's relief I wasn't bare beneath my dress, but I supposed it was better than being too centered around wanton desires...

* * *

**Sorry, I realize that was a very boring chapter... I felt so bad for leaving you all without an update, but I wasn't sure where to go with the story so I figured I'd best post it and add on later. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I quite honestly don't know what I'm doing with this anymore. I'll try to finish it soon, I think, but no guarentees on Writer's Block. :/**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I giggled as Tarrant splashed into the water in front of me with a joyous shout. The man was so much like a child, it charmed me right to my heart. He turned then, sending up a splash of water with his arms as he did.

"Come on in, my Alice, the water's wonderful!" I stepped forward to meet him, grinning at the cool feel about my ankles. He came towards me, open-armed and soaking wet, and I shouted in mock fear at his dampness, turning away and pretending to run. Catching on, he gave chase, and we splashed our way through the knee-high parts of the lake.

"Eeek!" I squealed aloud as his arms encircled me, hugging me tight and thoroughly soaking my back. I could feel goose bumps raising where the cold water touched my skin.

"Gotcha," he brisked into my ear, and the goosebumps that arose on my arm had more to do with his sexy Scottish accent than the cold. I giggled in what I hoped was a way that didn't reveal the fragile state of my nerves. With nothing else to do, I settled back against his chest, staring out at the sea. We sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments, staring out at the vast expanse of the ocean.

"Does it ever seem... scary to you?" The low voice didn't shatter the silence, merely flowed through it. I scrunched my eyebrows as I thought about it.

"Sometimes. Well, I suppose kind of... Lonely. Like there's so many wonderful things that a person could get distracted trying to follow all of them, and not realize it until they were floating somewhere alone in the middle of it all."

I tilted my head, feeling a sudden gust of loneliness. "I suppose I could get lost in Wonderland much the same way... I mean, I would never be lonely near the towns, but areas such as the Tulgey Wood, the Outlands.."

_Areas without you, _my mind added silently.

"Well, that's why you stay away from the Tulgey Wood," he exclaimed with some anxiety, staring into my face as though he were worried i might wander off into the Wood in front of his eyes. "And the Outlands, now that that _slurvish _Red Queen and her Knave are banished there.."

"Hatter?" I asked, slightly concerned at the orange beginning to flow into his eyes.

"Fez..." he murmured, and jumped, shaking his head and smiling down at me. "I'm fine."

I giggled. Somehow "fez" seemed to be connected to his state of well-being, but as long as it worked, that was good enough for me.

"So, what are you making at the moment, Hatter?" I asked, anxious to get him away from the topic so close to my true feelings about him. He brighted.

"Ah, yes, at the moment, if I remember correctly, I'm making a hat for one of the Queen's ladies - the Queen herself, that is, already having a hat, otherwise known as a crown, and a hat better fitted to none!" he grinned brilliantly for a second before continuing.

"However, nonetheless the Queen has indeed asked me to make something for her - a gown, in fact, a testing of my skills as I have not yet done. I've made dresses, that is, lovely sun dresses for my family - my sisters.. But never something on this scale! Nothing so elegant! Although, if my hope precedes me, I intend for it to be only a prelude to the more exciting gowns."

"But what could ever be better than a gown for the Queen? And why would she need a gown? She has plenty, for all occasions too, I would assume.. Not that you're by any means an incompetent gownmaker," I babbled, hoping I hadn't insulted him. "I would trust you making a gown for anyone, for any occasion."

"Would you really?" The Hatter looked exceptionally pleased at this. "Even for yourself?"

"Especially for myself," I assured him.

"Well, then," he inhaled, taking my hands in his. "Might I be permitted to make you a gown for the ball? One of the very highest quality, I would say, perhaps one of the crowning achievements of my craft? I mean, you don't have to, I would thoroughly understand if you would be... uncomfortable with the thought, or perhaps preferring someone fully sane and fully in the brain - have I made a rhyme? - to be the honored one to make your dress, or perhaps the materials, although I could acquire whatever suited your preference and fancy and was, of course, Alice-like, being the hatter to the queen and all... Although, perhaps, I could possibly reference you to another dressmaker if you should like, one who would be professional and not _slurvish._.."

"No," I whispered into his rant, and his face fell slightly.

"No?" He opened his mouth to speak again, and I quickly laid my hands on his upper arms.

"No, no, Hatter, I would love to have you make my dress!" I split into a grin. "There would be no greater honor.. I know of your skill with fabrics."

His face soon stretched into a smile, and his arms came up to encircle my waist in a hug.

"Oh, brilliant, brilliant! It'll be such fun!" His childish beam made me giggle, when a thought struck me.

"Wait a second... What ball?"

"Oh, yes... Mirana is throwing a ball, somewhat in your favor, she calls it a social gathering to celebrate your returning to stay with us for good. Just before you leave on your travels amongst Underland." He smiled tentatively, waiting for my reaction.

"I - well - we hadn't thoroughly planned that out yet, have we? The travels, I mean? I should very much like a tour guide along the way, and I'm sure you know as much about the land as anyone. Would you come with me?"

He perked up instantly. "Ah, yes, my Alice, I would love to! And in return, would you like to accompany me to the ball?"

I froze. Wasn't that like a date, him asking me to a ball? Wasn't that what couples did nowadays?

Trying not to hope too hard, I grinned back at his childish face, leaning back into his embrace.

"Ah, yes, my Hatter, I would love to!" I joked.


End file.
